1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to controls for an electronic device, and more particularly to a locking knob for selectively enabling control of an electronic device such as a radio.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as radios, are sometimes controlled by knobs such that when the knobs are turned, settings are modified. Commonly used controls utilized in the operation of a radio include a volume control and a channel control.
It is sometimes desirable to lock the radio to specific settings. For example, a particular volume might be selected, so that the volume is not accidentally set to zero. Another example, a particular emergency channel may be desired, and it may be important that the channel not be inadvertently changed during use.
At the same time, it is desirable that the knobs be quickly and easily turned to other settings when desired, without requiring undue effort to change a setting. A safety device for locking particular settings is therefore desirable, while enabling modifications to be easily made when desired.